This invention discloses an electronic blind and method for manufacturing the electronic blind. More particularly, the invention discloses an electronic blind and a method for manufacturing the electronic blind, for whole or partial area light control management of a window, etc., of a building.
Usually, a liquid crystal panel is fabricated by sandwiching polymer/liquid crystal composite material having polymer domains and liquid crystal domain between a pair of transparent plastic substrates (referred to as substrate), where an opposite inward surface of substrates are coated with a transparent electrically conductive film of indium tin oxide (ITO). Normally, the polymer/liquid crystal composite material is coated on a substrate, irradiated by UV light and sandwiched between a pair of substrates to form a phase separated milky white state. When a certain voltage of an AC field is applied across the substrates, the polymer/liquid crystal composite material is influenced by the applied voltage and the liquid crystals rotate and align along the field to allow the light to pass, as being transparent. When AC voltage is off, light does not pass, thereby returning to an opaque state. Various types of liquid crystal panels as mentioned above are suggested (for example, Japanese patent document JP5-45634(A)). FIG. 6 is the schematic diagram of an existing liquid crystal panel. In FIG. 6, a phase separated polymer/liquid crystal composite layer 101 consists of two types of polymer materials and liquid crystal material, confined between transparent electrodes 102 and 103 of the liquid crystal panel. Transparent electrodes 102 and 103 are made of transparent conducting layers 102B and 103B over respective base transparent films 102A and 103A. Each transparent conducting layer 102B and 103B is in contact with polymer/liquid crystal composite layer 101. When, AC voltage 104 is applied across transparent electrodes 102 and 103, light passes through polymer/liquid crystal composite layer 101, and when AC voltage is off, light does not pass through.
The aforementioned liquid crystal panel can control the light over the whole area only, having a uniform transparent electrode. However, light control over a partial area, moreover in slat form, has heretofore not been available.
Also, liquid crystal panels, each with a transparent electrode placed adjacent between upper and lower substrates, could be thought to be off, however, polymer/liquid crystal composite in the liquid crystal panel is required to be sealed using sealing material. In this case, electrical connection technique becomes complex, cost involving and production of finished product becomes expensive. Apart from that, sealing space between adjacent liquid crystal panels becomes wide, making the opaque area larger between liquid crystal panels.
The present invention addresses all the above mentioned issues involved so far. The purpose of the present invention is to disclose an electronic blind and a method for manufacturing the electronic blind for light control management over a whole or partial area.